


I'm gonna die

by AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend/pseuds/AlecLightwoodsWarlockBoyfriend
Summary: Hey guys. So this is a random thing I came up with when I saw this post on tumblr:'My favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm gonna die." And drank the whole thing.'Please enjoy and remember that kudos are appreciated! P.S I don't know if this is a real number or not so DO. NOT. CALL. IT.





	I'm gonna die

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So this is a random thing I came up with when I saw this post on tumblr:
> 
> 'My favourite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee, said "I'm gonna die." And drank the whole thing.'
> 
> Please enjoy and remember that kudos are appreciated! P.S I don't know if this is a real number or not so DO. NOT. CALL. IT.

Alec groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fists as he stumbled into his psychology class.

"Having classes at 7am should be illegal," he mumbled to himself. He sighed, practically falling into his seat and leaning his face and forearms on his desk.

After a few minutes, he heard a noise at the desk next to him. A boy, around Alec's age with caramel skin, brown eyes rimmed with black and dark brown hair with red tips, ungracefully slumped into his chair, his coffee almost spilling onto his desk.

He's beautiful, he thought. The mystery boy took the lid off his coffee and went into his bag and retrieved a can of monster. He drank about half his coffee before cracking open the can and emptying its contents into the half full paper cup. He looked at it and said, "I'm gonna die," before picking up the cup and drinking the concoction. He drained it in one go before starting to cough profusely. Alec jumped to his feet and patted the boys back.

"You okay, dude? Why did you do that?" Alec asked him.

"I'm okay, yeah. At least I'm awake now!" He replied. He had a smooth voice, Alec noted. Alec could listen to the other man speak for hours, he thought, and could never get bored of hearing it.

"Good. That was stupid," Alec commented.

The other boy chuckled. "I'm Magnus, I don't think we've met before, I'm sure I would have remembered your face if I had seen it before."

Alec felt his cheeks warm as he replied. "I'm Alec," he smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Alec. And thank you for making sure I don't choke," Magnus joked.

"Anytime."

The rest of the class trailed in along with the professor and Alec sat down and got himself ready for the class to start.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

As Alec was clearing his things away he noticed something. At some point during the class, a piece of paper had landed on his table. He picked it up and unfolded it to find a note written in sparkly purple ink.

"Your cute, Alexander. Call me sometime.

07395 306280

Magnus x" 


End file.
